Frost Nipping at your Nose
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: There's an unknown threat that's plaguing Klaus and Bonnie's daughter. With this threat strings along new and old acquaintances that creates friction within the Bennett-Mikaelson family, particularly Bonnie. Bonnie must go on her own to race against time to save her daughter while struggling to keep her inner demons and troubled past buried. However, all things must come to light.


**A/N: It's been a long time... I shouldn't have left you without some new klonnie to step to. Step to, step to, step to, step to - lol**

 **Forgive me for any mistakes and unmistakable particles of rust. I literally just wrote the last bit up and posted this not checking for any misspellings. I'll go back and check it over later on. It's been awhile since I stretched my fingers over these keyboards. Let's hope I'm not as rusty as I think I am.**

 **Thank you guys for still wanting to read my fan fics and drabbles on here and tumblr. Please enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 1: Frostbite

"Mommy…daddy…"

Both of her parents rolled their neck back to see their daughter sleepily walking into the study with her powder blue pajamas and blanket wrapped tightly around her. "Sweet Pea? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep." Aurora crawled over her mommy to sit on her lap, carefully not to hit Lucas' head with her foot.

"Why can't you sleep?" Bonnie kissed the top of her unruly hair before she stared down at her suspiciously. "You had candy before bed, didn't you?" The witch stared crossly at her husband.

Klaus snorted at the ignorance of his wife. "I don't give her candy."

"Right. You give her my ice cream instead." Bonnie smiled snidely.

"Exactly." Klaus grinned happily as he snuggled deeply into his favorite green chair.

"Anyway," Bonnie stared down at Aurora tucked at her side. "Why can't you sleep, Sweet Pea?"

"I'm too scared to sleep."

"Scared?" Klaus gave Bonnie a worried glance before looking back at Aurora. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Bonnie asked as she stroke her finger though Aurora's curls. She felt Aurora shake her head no and bury herself more into her mother's embrace. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell mommy and daddy what's wrong."

Klaus reached over to rub his daughter's back, soothing the visible trembles shaking through her tiny body. The Original's stomach dropped at the sensation. Something was seriously wrong. He could feel it in his marrow. Klaus turned to Bonnie who was already staring at him. They knew this wasn't about Aurora having some nightmare or scary story Kol might've told her as a bedtime story. This was something different. This was something dark and sinister happening that was making their daughter too petrified to stay asleep.

"Aurora, tell us what's wrong." Klaus whispered softly. "Tell mommy and daddy."

But that was it…Aurora didn't know what was wrong. She was sleeping, then suddenly she felt a chill. It wasn't the same chill she felt when she played outside in the snow or chill she felt when she was eating her mommy's favorite ice cream. No, this chill was biting and harsh. The sensation clawed down on the young hybrid's back as if something was ripping into her skin. The shrill of the biting cold had Aurora snap awake. Wide fearful eyes scanned the softly and colorfully lit room to find nothing. Seeing nothing was there, Aurora sunk down under her princess covers, snuggling with Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles. The chill was gone, but she felt the lasting tingling on her back.

Aurora pinched her eyes closed willing herself to go to sleep, but she found she couldn't. Something was keeping her awake. She had this nagging feeling in the back her mind that made her head itch. She scratched at the spot but the itchy patch wouldn't go away. Aurora turned to her side watching her nightlight on her nightstand spin creating colorful moon and stars splash on her walls, hoping it would make her fall sleep like it always did.

It didn't work.

The eerie chill kept coming back. The tingling on her back began to expand. It crept over her body, spreading like a plague. It seeped into her flesh, then locked her muscles tightly. A silent scream emptied from her. She was in pain. The chill dug deeper and deeper to her tiny bones becoming colder. She tugged on her fluffy blanket hoping for warmth. There was nothing. A searing scream echoed in Aurora's head. The itchy in the back of her head roared with pain as the screaming continued. It was impossible for her to go back to sleep.

Aurora was scared. She didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't know what to do with herself. So, she did the only thing she could do. She went downstairs to find her mommy and daddy.

Pressing into her mother's chest, fat tears rolled down her cheeks remembering it. Bonnie heart slammed into her ribs seeing the sight. She swallowed the lump in her throat trying her best to keep herself in cheek. She couldn't stand seeing her little girl so full of fear. "Aurora tell us what's wrong. What's making you scared?"

"I don't know." Aurora whimpered. "It just…"

"Come on, sweetie." Bonnie coddled. "You can tell us."

"It…" She starts. "It was in my room."

"What was in your room?" Klaus growled. He moved in closer carefully not to disturb Henrik's slumber as he pulled his chair closer to his wife and daughter. "Aurora what was in your room?"

"The cold." Aurora turned her tear stained face to her daddy. "It…i-it was sitting in my r-room when I was sleep. Then it went away. I t-tried to go back to sleep, but it kept coming back again."

Bonnie took Aurora's tiny chin into her hands to face her. "Sweetie, why didn't you call for us?" Fear shook into the Bennett-Mikaelson witch. What or who was coming after her daughter? "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it would go away. It did before."

"Before?" Bonnie eyes widen.

"Aurora…look at me." Klaus called out to her. When he had her sapphire eyes on him, he continued. "This happened before?" Aurora nodded her head. "When?"

"It kept happening after Marcel took me to Mister Vinny's house to get my library book I left at his emporium."

Bonnie heart plummeted. "Aurora, that was in January."

"Ten months ago, Aurora." Klaus pinched the bridge of nose trying not get upset with his daughter. "You're telling us for ten months this been happening…and you didn't tell us?"

Aurora shrunk deeper into Bonnie making herself smaller than she already was. "I-I'm sorry. I thought it would go away. I always get could in winter." She wiped at her cheeks but her tears kept falling. "It always goes away. I don't know why it didn't go away, daddy. It always goes away." Around this time the young hybrid was bawling.

Bonnie pulled Aurora into her rocking back and forth calming her little one in hush tones. This was breaking the mother's heart. She didn't understand what was going on. "It's okay, sweetie."

"This is not okay, Bonnie." Klaus raised his voice just above a whisper. "Something is happening to our daughter and we didn't know about it. What if she didn't tell us?"

"I know that, Nik. However, you getting frustrated is not only not helping, it's scaring our daughter." Bonnie nuzzled her face into her baby's hair. "And you're waking up the boys."

Peering down seeing his son's eyes were already peek open. "Papa…what's wrong?"

Klaus schooled his features and smiled down at his youngest son. "Hush now. Go back to sleep, Henrik." He smoothed his worry brow with his thumb and kissed the crinkles on his forehead. "Come now. Everything alright."

The young hybrid wanted to questioned his father more but a wave of exhaustion hit him. Unable to keep his eyes open, Henrik fell back asleep. Klaus knew it was his wife's doing and was thankful as well as worried. Thankful, because he didn't want Henrik or Lucas to worry. That, and the fact they've been needing their sleep. The boys and Aurora have been staying up past their bedtime for the past few weeks looking after their mother, which brought his apprehension of her using magic. Bonnie being in her third trimester with all her children were always a struggle. Her magic would weaken severely. Only this morning Bonnie's magic was almost depleted.

After a long night of baby Aleksander having an ear ache, Bonnie incited the same healing spell. It was a small healing spell, but it drained the witch of her magic each time she used it. It was borderline painful but she stayed diligent. Through the night when her magic was at its low, Lucas would pour his magic into his mother as she was healing his little brother. All the while, Henrik and Aurora kept their mother awake and present. Coming from a long trip early that morning, Klaus entered his room seeing his children tuckered out lying on his bed and Bonnie holding their son running on fifteen minutes of sleep out of fifteen hours being awake.

Klaus called Lucy, Freya, and Esther to monitor Bonnie. They couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, except the source of her magic was being used for their baby as it always did. Moving forward, it was agreed that Bonnie was not allowed to use any magic during the rest of her third trimester.

So much for that plan.

He noticed that she not only used the spell on Henrik, but also with their other two children. Aurora was sound asleep resting on Bonnie's bosom and Lucas lying on her lap. Seeing that she used her magic sent the Original on edge. There were now visible shadows under her eyes and cheek slightly sunken in. It was as she was earlier this morning.

"Bonnie –"

"I'm fine, Klaus." Bonnie dismissed him before he could engage into an irritating spiel on using magic. "It's not that bad. The spell was miniscule."

"And yet here you are drained of strength."

"I'm not doing this with you, Nik." Bonnie stared down at her daughter then son. "They need their sleep." Her eyes then fell on Henrik. "They haven't been getting much sleep lately because they've been watching over me and the baby. Then the whole thing with Alek." Bonnie shook her head. "They need sleep."

Before Klaus could say another word, Aurora mumbled something in her sleep. "What did she say?"

Not wanting to wake Aurora out of her slumber, Bonnie placed a hand over her head. She could hear Aurora loud and clear. "There's someone at our gate. No…" She continued to listen in. "Two people outside our gate."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Bonnie stopped to listen. "But one of them is nervous and the other is…angry…anxious. Not angry. Anxious."

"What do they want?"

"They…they want to talk to me." Bonnie pinched her eyes closed to concentrate on what Aurora was trying to tell her. "They want something from me?"

"What do they want?" The Original was getting annoyed not knowing what was happening. First, Bonnie with using her magic. Then something was happening with their daughter and now with mysterious strangers outside their home.

"I don't know…" Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "I can't make out what Aurora saying. Her voice is muddled, but…"

Klaus waited for Bonnie continue but she didn't. "But…"

"I keep getting images of dark clouds…lightening…and snow?" Bonnie opened her eyes to find Klaus frowning at her. "It doesn't make sense."

"None of this bloody make sense." Klaus fumed. Suddenly, the bell from the gate rung throughout the Tudor home. "It seems our guests are waiting for entrance, love."

"Elijah…Gia…" Bonnie called out. Said vampires vamped into the study within seconds. "Could you take the children upstairs. We're having guests unfortunately."

"It would be our pleasure." Elijah smiled softly as he went to pick up his eldest nephew.

Gia took Henrik from Klaus. "Is everything alright?" She asked staring down at her little sleeping bhediya (wolf) then at Aurora. "We heard bits and pieces from the garden."

"Is Aurora alright?" This coming from Elijah.

"That's what we want to know." Bonnie felt Aurora's forehead feeling the clamminess of her sweat. "She has a slight fever." She then placed her hand under Aurora's shirt. She slightly shivered from her mother's touch but relaxed when she felt the welcoming warmth of Bonnie's magic. "But she's cold as ice. I don't know what's wrong with her. This isn't a common cold."

Elijah nodded. "We'll bundle her up under the covers and put a cold rag over her head." He reached over to stroke his niece's head with his free hand.

"Take them to Lucas' room." Klaus stood from his chair to stretch his legs. "When they're settled lock the door."

"You don't need us to stay?" Gia grimaced at the thought of leaving.

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "We can take it from their afterwards. We know you have to leave to catch your flight."

Gia glanced down at her niblings then at her husband. Soon as their eyes met, they knew what they had to do. "We can take them." Gia finally said.

"To Dubai?" Bonnie questions dumbly.

"No. I mean take them upstairs to our guest room. We can watch over them. The bed is big enough for all five of us."

"We can also take them to our loft for a couple of days, if you wish." Elijah suggested.

Before Bonnie could answer, Aurora squirmed uncomfortably in her lap. The little one was awake but not by choice. "My head hurts mommy."

"Well, why don't you go upstairs with Gigi and 'Lijah to their room." Bonnie wrapped Aurora blanky snuggly around her. "Soon as you get into bed, Gigi will get you a cold rag for your head and two special gummies bears I made to make your head better."

The bell from the gate echoed once again through the house.

"They're here." Aurora whispered then winced in pain. "She's thinking to loud."

"She?" The four adults said at once.

"The lady's thoughts are loud…and she's scared." Aurora looked up at her mommy, eyes puffy with sleep. "Are you going to help her mommy?"

"I don't know, sweetie. We'll see." Bonnie leaned down to kiss her head then whispered a quick spell to ease her daughter's headache. "Better?"

"Yes, mommy." Aurora nodded her head for good measure.

"Good. Now go upstairs with Aunt Gigi and Uncle 'Lijah. Hayley was supposed pick you up early to see Oliver, Hope, and Jackson at their Pack event."

"However," Klaus leaned down over Bonnie's shoulder. "We think it would be best if you went with your Uncle 'Lijah and Aunt Gia to their loft in New Orleans until we make sure our guests leave."

Too tired to fight, Aurora mumbled okay before sliding off Bonnie's lap. Klaus scooped down to pick up Aurora into his arms. He kissed her nose then chunky cheeks. "Sweet dreams, my little wolf." He kissed her cheeks again. "Don't leave Elijah and Gia's room for anything."

Bonnie slowly stood from the couch wobbling over to her daughter to kiss her pouty lips that reminded her of her own sour wolf. "We'll check up on you soon as we finished down here, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Klaus put her down, but not before he whispered words of comfort and silly noised in her ear. The little princess giggled tiredly. "Night, daddy." Aurora waved then grabbed her aunt's outstretched hand to take she and her brothers upstairs.

Bonnie and Klaus walked them to the foyer. They waited for the group headed upstairs and door to shut and lock. Only then they could breathe somewhat easier knowing that their children were in good hands if push came to shove. Turning to the front door, Klaus open the door to the side panel on the wall.

"How could we not notice?" Klaus' finger inches away from the button to let their guests in. His stomach was in knots and his dead heart felt heavy. "How could we not notice something was wrong with our daughter, Bonnie?"

Bonnie couldn't find the words to answer that question. What could she say? She was in the same boat as her husband's. "I don't know." Bonnie blinked back her tears letting the realization slam into her heart. "I don't know…but we're going to find out." She motioned Klaus to push the button to let their guests inside the gate.

Klaus pushed the button then went back to Bonnie's side waiting for their guest to approach the door. He wrapped his arm around giving her exactly what she needed in this moment. Comfort. He brought Bonnie closer to his side when she felt her lean more into his embrace. The tingling sensation of Bonnie opening her side of the bond between them caused Klaus to shiver. Strongly Klaus was ambushed by Bonnie's emotions. Worry, anger, fatigue, and most of all – guilt. The Original would've been lying if he said wasn't feeling the exact same thing.

He knew he was a great father just like he knew Bonnie was a great mother to their children. They provided everything that they children needed. They were loved, cared for, and protected – not only by them, but by their family, friends, and retinue. They made sure their enemies were far away from their children. If any one of ill-will and ill intent tried to harm their children were instantly and efficiently struck down. Bonnie and Klaus' first and only priority was to keep their children safe as well as happy and they've been doing so for nine years. To now found out that there could possibly be an enemy or enemies they didn't know about got to their child without them knowing was heart shattering.

Klaus opened his side of the bond taking in every bit of Bonnie's fears and guilt as they waited patiently for their guests. He didn't know who was coming or why they needed to see Bonnie. He didn't know who or what was messing with their daughter. All he knew was he would tear into any and everything to protect his family. May the God or Gods or Goddesses have mercy on the two who dared stepped closer to their home. Because if they are visiting under ill intent or they were the ones that tried to harm their little princess, they and their body parts won't be leaving this house.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Bonnie pulled herself away from Klaus so he could open the door. The Bennett-Mikaelson witch didn't know what she was expecting to find when Klaus opened the door. She didn't know what she would say or how she would react.

When the door opened, there was a man and a woman soaked and wet from the rain. Bonnie's eyes went straight to the woman for she was the thoughts Aurora picked up. She glanced over the woman. She was a couple inches taller than Bonnie. She had the same light sienna skin as her with long dark wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. However, it was her eyes that got to the witch. They were off. They were unsettling to the Bennett-Mikaelson witch because she seen those eyes before. She wore it once or twice before. It was deep sadness. A heart crushing gleam that resides in many when they have lost the one they loved. This woman was holding it together on the outside, but just barely. One move, the dark-haired stranger would pop at the seams.

"Uh…hi…"

Bonnie blinked then turned to the man beside the woman. He reeked of nervousness. He was slightly taller than the woman and much lighter. The male nervously tucked his stringy wet hair behind his ear, trying to calm himself. Though he was shaky, Bonnie could tell there was fierceness about him. Very loyal and protective. She noticed the way he leaned into the woman and how he stepped in front of her no sooner the door open, taking whatever harm that might be directed their way. Of course, it wouldn't have stopped Klaus or her from getting their hands on them, but it was admirable.

"My name is Cisco Ramon." The male gestured to himself. "This is –"

"My name is Iris West-Allen." The woman came forward. "I'm sorry for coming to your home so late. I didn't even know I was going to come here until –"

"How about we skip the fruitless boring chatter to you telling us why you are here, love." Klaus interjected clearly annoyed.

Iris stared at the hybrid owlishly then shook her head, shaking whatever thoughts that were running through her mind. She had to stay focus. "Right, of course." She turned to Bonnie. "I'm actually here for you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Why?" Klaus peered menacingly down at Iris. Cisco stepped fully in front of Iris in a protective stance. Klaus snorted at the gesture. "Really?"

Bonnie elbowed Klaus' side before she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "What do you want with me?"

Iris took a step closer to Bonnie but not to close. "I need your help. I'm looking for someone, someone that you know. I need to speak with them. It's of extreme importance."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the woman. What the hell was going on? Bonnie gave a fleeting look towards Klaus then back at her guests. "Come in."

The witch didn't wait for them to follow. She already was heading towards their parlor with Klaus close behind. Klaus was irate and restless through the bond. Bonnie tried her best to send him calm to Klaus' emotions. When they entered the parlor, Bonnie sat down on the couch, happy to finally get off her feet. Cisco took off his wet coat then helped Iris with hers and hung them on the coatrack by the door. It was the first-time Bonnie noticed Iris' swollen belly that matched her own.

Her eyes widen comically. "You're pregnant."

Iris rubbed her belly and smiled. "Yeah…five months." The mother beamed proudly, sitting down across from Bonnie with Cisco by her side.

Bonnie rubbed her own belly sharing the same smile. "Seven."

"Well isn't that sweet." Klaus came in the parlor then leaning beside the fireplace. "Now what do you want with my wife?"

Cisco cleared his throat. "Well, it's like Iris said…we're looking for someone and you happen to know them. We've been searching for them on our own for a few months now but couldn't find any leads."

"Who exactly are you looking for?"

Iris turned to Cisco looking for any objection in what she was about to do. When Cisco gave her quick nod, Iris took a breath and began to speak. "We're looking for someone named Shades."

Iris watched devastation fall upon both Bonnie and Klaus' faces, especially Bonnie's. There wasn't a word that could ever describe how Bonnie felt at that moment. There wasn't a word the could describe the ache in her chest. There wasn't a word for the ascending anger rising in her throat as if it was the bile from the bit of her stomach. This was not happening. This simply was not happening. Once again, her past was being thrown in her face, a past she did not want to dive into.

"I want you out my house."

Iris blinked caught off guard the change of disposition. "Mrs. Mikaelson, I don't understand. I –"

"There is nothing for you to understand Mrs. Allen." Bonnie replied distantly. "I have no desire to help you. Therefore, there is no reason for you and your company to be in my house."

"But we came all this way to see you." Cisco was beside himself. "We came all this way hoping that you could help us."

"It seems like you wasted a trip, mate." Klaus grinned and stood from his seat. "Now, if you don't mind." He gestured to the door.

Iris didn't pay the hybrid any mind. She kept her eyes on Bonnie. "Mrs. Mikaelson –"

" ** _Bennett_** -Mikaelson and the answer is –"

"I need your help!" All of Iris' frustrations began to pour out of her. "For months, I have been searching and they all come at dead ends. For a while I thought that maybe this was all a rouse or there was nothing to find or I was just plane crazy. I was in Savannah, Georgia at some run-down hotel when I told myself I was going get back in my car and go back home. I miss my dad. I miss my brother. I miss my friends. I miss my husband. I have been away from him for six months now. He doesn't even know what I'm doing out here. As far he knows, I'm doing some crap ass article piece for my job." She giggled hysterically. "I don't even know what lie I told him!" She buried her face in her hands. "I was ready to go. Ready to pack my things, get Cisco and go home…" She raised her head to stare at Bonnie. "But then out of nowhere this woman with strange fashionable taste –"

"That lady was so weird." Cisco added.

"And this big weird headdress –"

"The ugliest thing I ever seen."

"Come prancing around in front of our hotel door."

"She really was prancing. Like legit prancing. Between that, her rainbow sparkle dress and weird headdress, I was starting to believe she was a Were-Unicorn." Cisco thought for a moment. "Are there –"

"This knocked on our door," Iris intercepted the conversation again. "Telling me that what I seek would be waiting for me in New Orleans. She told me to find you."

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. "Who told you this?" She already knew who it was but she needed to be sure.

"Uh…I think her name was Madam Chaser or Kasar or something."

"It's Kaiser." Klaus gritted. "I'm going to kill that witch."

"Do you know her?" Iris asked.

"Unfortunately, we do." Bonnie sighed.

"That lady is super weird."

"You should see her house." Bonnie chuckled tiredly thinking of the Savannah coven leader.

"Why? Does it look like the inside of Hogwarts or something?" Cisco leaned in, interested in wanting to know more about the oh-so-amazing Madam Kaiser…her words, not his. "Because I swear, when I mentioned her headdress looked like it was about to fly away, I was waiting for her to pull out her wand and _confringo_ my ass."

"Cisco, please." Iris really needed sleep. She hasn't been sleeping well ever since she embarked on this journey. Now she was so close to getting what she wanted, she couldn't rest. "She told me to come find you. So, we drove to New Orleans then find out you don't live in New Orleans, just stay there from time to time in the French Quarter. You live in Slidell."

"And how did you find our house again?" Klaus tilted his head dangerously. "Did another witch tell you by any chance?" Bonnie gave him a not so pleased glare, but he simply ignored it waiting for an answer.

"Sorry to say, but I think every supernatural in New Orleans knows where you live. I would be surprised if they didn't. Actually, your house wasn't that hard to find when we came to Slidell." Cisco admitted. "I mean for the look of the houses around this area, yours really stick out. Like really stick out. The huge house did it in for you. Not to mention the big M on the front gate. It was as if you wanted us to find you. The dragon looks super inviting by the way."

Klaus' eyes turned into slits. "I don't like you."

The mechanical engineer genius gaped not knowing what to say. Instead Iris went back to the matter at hand. "We finally found you and you seem to know who Shades is."

"I do know." Bonnie nodded. "But I have no intentions on telling you about him."

"Why?" Iris challenged. "I just need to know where he is so I can speak with him. You don't have to do anything except tell us where to find him."

"Do you even know who or what Shades is?" Bonnie interrogated. "Did you hear anything about him from the witch mill or Madam Kaiser or whoever the hell gave you direction to my home?" Her voice steadily began to rise. "Shades is not someone you would want to deal with."

"And you would something about that?" Iris batter smartly.

"Yes! In fact, I do. And it's because I do that I stay clear away from him and so would you."

"I think we'll take our chances." Iris crossed her arms over chest, chin held high. Stubborn to a fault.

"Well good luck finding him on your own. Klaus." The Original grabbed her hand to pull her up from her feet. "I'm sure you and Mr. Ramon know the way out. If you would excuse me, I have other matters to deal with." Without another word, Klaus led Bonnie out the study heading to the foyer.

"Mrs. Bennett-Mikaelson, please."

Bonnie groaned hearing the woman coming behind her. "Mrs. West-Allen –"

"Iris…please call me Iris."

Bonnie eyes Iris over her shoulder seeing standing by the study entry. "You said that your husband think you are doing an article piece?" Iris nodded her head. "So, you're a reporter?" She nodded her head again. "And you, Mr. Ramon?"

"I'm an engineer at a science facility called S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Right. So, a human news reporter and a jumper engineer wants to find a powerful demon from the Underworld."

Both Cisco and Iris' face scrunched in confusion. "Jumper?" Cisco stepped forward. "What is a Jumper?"

"It's what you are. You see things and travel through different planes or universes, correct?"

The jumper shook his head. "All this time I called it vibing. I mean I am Vibe."

"Your ancestors were Clairvoyant and Seers. They both have the gift of Second Sight. Many supernatural with this gift are broken down into many branches that come from their ancestors' Second Sight. You are one of the branches. A fine mixture between a clairvoyant and a traveler."

"Traveler?" Cisco held his hand up. "Hold up. What the hell is a traveler?"

"Cisco," Iris shook her friend. "We really don't have time for this. We can go over your ancestry after everything else, I promise."

"Why is it so important for you to find Shades." Bonnie tilted her head. "What has he done to you?"

"He took someone that is…was," Iris corrected herself. "Very important to me and I need to get him back."

Bonnie arched her brow. "Him?"

Before Iris could get another word out, Gia came barreling half way down the stairs. "It's Aurora."

The parents didn't need to hear any more. Klaus grabbed Bonne and vamped them inside of Gia and Elijah's room. Lucas and Henrik were still asleep, sleeping on the far end of the bed. On the other end was their daughter, skin ashy white and lips sickly blue. Bonnie and Klaus huddled over her taking in her appearance.

"What the hell happened?" Klaus turned to Elijah who was standing beside Gia.

"We don't know." The Original shook his head. "I don't understand it, Niklaus. She was fine one moment fast asleep then suddenly she was becoming feverish."

Bonnie touched her daughter's cheek and immediately flinched back. "She's cold as ice." She looked down at her reddened fingertips.

"She was sweating s bit but felt cold. We didn't pay it any mind." Elijah leaned over his niece taking in her haggard appearance. "As time went on, she started sweating profusely. I touched her skin, she was freezing cold."

"Then we noticed these." Gia leaned down to pull the covers off Aurora.

Fury embedded into Klaus as Bonnie's heart twisted sickly. Pulling back the covers they could see Aurora's legs covered in dark splotches as if her skin was bruised. Klaus leaned over Bonnie to touched Aurora's legs. He held back a wince feeling the cold biting his skin. As he ran his fingers over his daughter's leg, he could feel the beginning of frostbite on her fingertips. Klaus lifted Aurora's sleeping gown and seen the splotched was all over her legs and upper torso. Bonnie touched her daughter's tiny little hands ignoring the frost biting her skin and examined the black blemish under her fingernails. Seeing the sight made Bonnie's heart tore apart.

This couldn't be happening. Not to her daughter. How could this happen? Why did this happen? There was no way what Bonnie was thinking could be happing to her Sweet Pea. She hadn't seen anything since she was a child. There was only one person she knew that could've cause this. One person she knew for certain that had the power to cause this depravity, this curse upon her daughter. Everything clicked for the witch in that moment. This sickness, this curse that was happening to her daughter and her guests waiting downstairs in the foyer were connected.

"Do you trust me?"

Klaus stared down at Bonnie. "What?"

"I asked do you trust me." She looked up at Klaus.

The fear Klaus was already feeling tripled. "Bonnie...what is happening? What do you know?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" Bonnie stood from Aurora's bed to stand in front of her husband. "I really need to know, Klaus."

Klaus took a moment to take in his wife. To really look at her. She was scared out of her mind, but there was a sense of sureness radiating from her. "Yes. You know I do."

"Good." Without a second glance, Bonnie left out the room. She heard her husband call for her then there was silence.

Klaus yelled after Bonnie rushing towards the door. When he came to the door however, he found he couldn't get out. He touched the translucid force feeling his wife's magic tingle against his fingertips. "What the bloody hell is she doing!"

"I'm calling Freya." Elijah pressed the call button waiting for the familiar ring. There was nothing but static. "I can't get a call through."

"She blocked us from the outside." Klaus turned to his brother. "We can't call anyone and they won't be able to call us." The hybrid began to pace. "I can't even hear a single heartbeat from downstairs."

"She has to know something." Gia rejoins. "She knows exactly what's going on with Aurora. Did you see her face?"

"Whatever it is she know, she didn't want us to know about it." Elijah eyes squint suspiciously. "But we do know it has everything to do with that foul demon."

"Shades." Klaus growled.

Bonnie stomped down the stair seeing her guests standing by the front door. Her fingers still burning from Aurora's icy hands but her blood rushed like wild fire pulsing her magic through the air. The spell she used to keep her vampires in the room was staring to take effect on her body. Her arms weighed heavy at her sides and her leg were moving a bit sluggish. She was beginning to feel exhausted but that didn't stop her. She needed her body to cooperate if she was going to find out why these people were at her home. The real reason.

Iris turned to meet Bonnie but stopped herself from going to her. The reported held in her gasp for what she saw broke her heart. When she first met Bonnie, the woman beautiful. Sienna skin, green lively eyes, long rich dark brown hair that fell to her waist. Seeing her now, the woman seemed much older. Her eyes didn't have the shine they once had minutes ago. Her sienna skin has slightly darkened with dark blemished under her eyes and cheek bones sunken. Iris noticed the stone grim guise on Bonnie's face. Something was not right.

Suddenly, a pressing weight hit her chest. Before she open her mouth, Cisco was no longer in her view. He was now pinned to the wall behind her unable to move. Iris went to go to him but found she was in the same predicament as Cisco. "I…I don't understand." Iris looked to Bonnie. "What happened? What did we…" The news reporter fell silent, watching as Bonnie stalk towards her. Eyes aglow, hard and unmoving as the malachite stone. She noticed the air around them crackled and grew hot. Iris didn't know what happened upstairs but she knew she was about to find out.

"I'm only going to ask this once and I want the truth. No bullshit." Bonnie walked towards the suspended bodies.

"Who is Aurora?" Iris questioned hotly. "What did she tell you about us? If she told you we would cause you harm, she's lying."

Bonnie flagged her hand batting away Iris's questions. "Why are you here?"

"What?" Iris' eyebrow pinched together. "We told you. I'm looking for –"

"That is not the truth." Bonnie eyes burned greener at the same time a loud shrill screamed in Cisco's ear. "Answer the question."

Iris continued to watch her friend scream from excruciating pain. "What are you doing to him?" She turned to Bonnie. "Stop this! We done nothing wrong!"

"I won't ask again. Tell me or I'll make the noise in your friend's head so loud, his head will pop off his shoulders."

"Why are you doing this? We told you why we are you here! We're looking for Shades."

"No. You're looking for someone else entirely." Bonnie eyes glowed again and Cisco's screams became louder. "You're wasting time."

"Bonnie, stop this!"

"You're wasting time."

"I told you!" Iris cringed hearing another scream being ripped from Cisco. "We told you. We're looking for Shades!" Bonnie continues to torture Cisco and he continues to roar in pain. A sob broke from Iris seeing blood dripping from his ears. "Please, stop this. We have done nothing wrong! Let us go!"

"You're wasting my time." Bonnie eyes once again grew brighter and the shrill in Cisco's ear grew louder. "And his unfortunately."

"Fine! I will tell you. Just stop hurting him."

"Tell me!"

"I'm looking for Leonard Snart!"

That was it. That was the exact name she was looking for and it didn't make her feel any better. Bonnie felt her stomach churn hearing that name again. Never would she had thought she would have to hear the name Leonard Snart. Just thinking of him made her bones rattle.

Iris chest heaved and face peppered with perspiration. "I'm looking for Leonard Snart and the only person that knows where he is Shades."

Hearing what she needed to hear, Bonnie lifted the spell off Cisco and Iris. Iris was already at her friend's side no sooner his feet touched the ground. After checking on Cisco, Iris whipped her head around narrowing her wet eyes on the one responsible. "You didn't have to do that. What you did was completely unnecessary."

"I don't care what you deem unnecessary." Bonnie sighed tiredly. She used a bit too much magic. Now she would have to hear one of Klaus' lectures. Great. "I wanted answers."

"And now you got your answers. Now we're leaving." Iris grabbed on to Cisco ready to stand him up.

"Don't move him." Bonnie warned her. "Quick movements will only bring him pain."

"He wouldn't be in pain if it wasn't for you." Iris spat viciously as brushed the strands of hair away from Cisco's face. She leaned his slack body on the wall, careful not to make any sudden movements. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain. "Soon as he's up we're out of here."

"You wanted to know who Aurora was."

Iris eyes widen at the swift change of subject. Yes, she wanted to know who this Aurora was, but she didn't expect Bonnie to tell her. "What of it?"

"She's my daughter." Bonnie told her plainly. "She's my daughter and she's very sick."

"What do that have to do with us?"

"It has nothing to do with you but everything to do with the person you are looking for."

Iris' heart lurched painfully. "You think Leonard is the one that made your daughter sick?"

"I don't think. I know."

Iris shook her head. "How is he a part of this?"

"Because this sickness my daughter has is very rare and unheard of. The only one that is associated with this disease is Leonard."

"Disease?" Iris couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What disease? How would you even know that?"

"Because I do." Bonnie said sharply, ending further discussion…or so she thought.

"You think I'm going to fall silent because you don't want to talk about this?" Iris pulled herself up and straightened her shirt with a huff. "I have traveled night and day looking for Leonard, Shades, and you for months. I am away from everything and everyone I am familiar with to be right here! In a supernatural infested unknown place three in the morning in the pouring down rain!" Tears burned behind her eyes as she willed herself to keep them back. "I am in your house! A witch and her husband who is a vampire who apparently rule this city. I didn't even know you could do that." The mother to be laughed humorlessly. "There is so much I don't know about and I am…very overwhelmed. I am overwhelmed. I am tired. I haven't slept because I find myself not able to close my eyes and rest. I can't rest because I'm stressed and I'm stressed because my life literally became utter crap within seconds." At this moment, the tears Iris tried to desperately hold back were falling down her cheeks.

"I am pregnant and this baby will be born soon and I am scared out of my mind every second of the day. I get even more scared since I'm away from home. Away from my husband who is probably freaking out right now." Iris buries her face in her hands. "And I'm so hungry. Goddamn it, I'm hungry." She let her hands falls to sides. "I haven't eaten. Everything I eat comes right back up because the baby doesn't like it." She furiously wipes her tears away. "To top it off, I just watched my friend get tortured. That was fun." Iris pinched her eyes closed tightly. "Through all that, I am here because I refuse to go home empty handed." When she opened her eyes, her gaze was fierce and determined. "So, whether you tell me where Shades is or not, I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him and I'm going to get him to tell me where Leonard is so I can strangle him to death."

Bonnie stayed quiet throughout Iris spiel. When it was over, she turned away heading out the foyer and into another room. Iris watched her leave and waited to see if Bonnie was coming back. She wasn't. Iris squares her shoulders taking the plunge of failure with grace. She slightly jumped hearing movement from behind her. "Cisco?" The man groaned. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Iris went to stand him up.

"I told you not to move him."

Iris stood seeing Bonnie entering the foyer once again with something in both her hands. When Bonnie held it out, she was shocked. "Ice cream?"

"Homemade Cookie dough ice cream from Aunt Silvia's Kitchen." Bonnie shrugs. "It's my favorite flavor and it help soothe the babies I learned. Well, with mines anyway. It might work for you." She shook the pint of ice cream for Iris to take. "Eat."

Iris stared at the pint of dessert then back at Bonnie. "Are you kidding me right now?"

 **Klonnie + Coldwestallen = My life purely snatched.**

 **I hope I got Iris and Cisco right. This is the first time I ever dared to write them or any of the Flash characters and I hope I did them justice.**


End file.
